


Changing of the Guard

by Talon88



Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 19:26:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17814071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talon88/pseuds/Talon88
Summary: This was a writing challenge.  I was to write a story that took place at the Jedi Temple.  There had to be dueling with lightsabers and Luke Skywalker must be in the story.This is a sappy little one-shot.





	Changing of the Guard

* * *

Luke Skywalker walked into the Jedi Temple sparing ring and ignited his lightsaber. He gazed intently at his diminutive opponent and suppressed a grin as the young boy across from him gave his best intimidating scowl. On an older, larger opponent it might be a frightening glare, but on a ten year-old-boy it was just adorably cute in Luke's opinion. The youngster ignited his own lightsaber; its blue blade glowed brightly creating long shadows across the practice room.

"I was told you requested a duel with the Jedi Grand Master." Luke said as he walked around the lad waiting for the young man to make the first move. "Don't you think you should have waited until you are older? You can't possibly believe you can take me."

The boy smiled. "This was my wish." With that said the boy struck out with his saber. Luke easily countered the boy's every move. It wasn't that the child was without skill. He was an excellent swordsman for his age. He simply lacked decades and decades of experience. After fighting nonstop for twenty minutes the youngster began to tire. It was time for Luke to make his move. He pounced forward with his saber to strike the boy, but his lunge was overextended and a bit off balance. The boy was able to counter with a strike and then with a circular twist of his wrist he disarmed his opponent. Luke's saber deactivated as it clattered to the floor. Before he could call the lightsaber back to his grip the boy stepped forward and called for his surrender.

The Grand Master's shoulders slumped. "You have beaten me."

The youngster deactivated his saber and clipped it back to his belt before giving Luke a toothy grin. "Grandpa, I think you let me win because this was my birthday wish."

Luke gave his best shocked expression. "No, you beat me fair and square." He smiled as he leaned back to stretch his back. "Your grandfather is just getting old and you are getting very good with the saber. Soon you will be better than your father."

Luke retrieved his lightsaber and then reached out and took his grandson's hand in his own. "Jakob, why don't we sneak into the Temple kitchen and see if we can find some ice cream."

"Mom said I shouldn't spoil my dinner." He gave a very serious look. "I don't want  _you_  to get in trouble."

Luke looked down at the red haired boy and winked. "What's the use of being the Grand Master if I can't sneak some ice cream with my favorite grandson on his birthday?"

"I'm your only grandson," Jakob pointed out.

Luke nodded. "True, but your mom is going to have a baby. Maybe I'll have a second grandson and then you will have to compete for the title of 'favorite'".

The boy laughed. "No, I'm getting a sister."

Luke stopped and looked at the boy. "How do you know that?"

He shrugged. "I heard my Mom telling Dad last night."

Luke grinned wildly. He loved the thought of having a granddaughter. "Then we both got our wish today." He gave his grandson's hand a squeeze as they continued to walk to the kitchen. "I think that is more than enough reason to celebrate with ice cream."


End file.
